


4:30AM

by cloudmist



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 21:23:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13621938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudmist/pseuds/cloudmist
Summary: Minako feels helpless after Shinjiro's death.





	4:30AM

**Author's Note:**

> so this is another persona fic i wrote like 2-4 years ago and am just getting around to posting cause why not. its been a while since i played persona 3 so sorry if theres stuff that doesnt make sense. also its pretty similar to my fic Smile but its a different take on minako dealing with shinjiros death.

Minako woke up on the couch in the lounge with a dry mouth and a powerful headache. There was a blanket draped over her, though she didn't remember getting one. There was also a glass of water and a bowl of soup on the coffee table. She smiled. Shinjiro must have left that for her.

Except it was Akihiko, not Shinjiro, dozing in the chair across from her. Right. Of course.

Minako sat up and buried her face in her hands. "Fuck," she whispered to herself. "Fuck."

"...Minako?" Akihiko stirred. She must have swore louder than she thought. She looked over as Akihiko stumbled to his feet, rubbing sleep from his eyes. "You're awake?" he asked. She nodded silently, biting her lip. She should've gone straight to her room when she got home last night (this morning?) but she had been so tired she just collapsed on the couch. That was stupid. What if it had been Ken who found her?

"I'll heat this up for you." Akihiko took the bowl of soup to the kitchen. Minako closed her eyes and listened to the hum of the microwave. What time was it even?

"What time is it?" She asked Akihiko when he returned with the soup.

"4:30."

She gulped down the soup quickly as she realised how hungry she was. It burned a little. Her eyes watered. The soup was a mix they kept in the cupboard. Not homemade. Of course not. Who had time or energy to make her homemade soup when she stumbled into the dorm at, what was it, 2AM? Did that mean she'd only gotten two and a half hours of sleep?

Shinjiro. Shinjiro might have made her homemade soup at 2 in the morning. Or maybe not. Who knows. She'd never know.

"I beat Death," she said thickly, forcing the words out of her tired mouth. The soup made her feel warm and sleepy but she kept her eyes open. She felt like she needed to recount her night to Akihiko. To explain.

"What?" he sounded alarmed.

"The Reaper. I hung around until it showed up. I got knocked out a couple times but I beat it." She didn't even feel proud of her victory. She just felt... raw and numb and sad, all the time.

"Minako..." Akihiko said sadly. She knew what he was thinking.

"I know it's not going to bring him back, but..." she paused, running her hands through her hair in frustration. "Did you ever feel like our Persona's made us invincible? Or not invicible but like... immortal. We can fight all these Shadows and take so much shit and even if we get knocked out, we'll probably be fine." Minako took a deep breath. Her hands were shaking. "I know it's silly and reckless and I shouldn't be so childish because I'm the leader, but—." She said in a rush, until Akihiko got up and sat next to her and put an arm around her shoulders. She leaned against him, trying not to cry.

"I can't fight a gun," she said hoarsely. "I can beat death personified but I can't protect my friends against a gun. Why does Takaya even fight us with his Persona? What if he decided to just shoot us all? I wouldn't be able to do anything." Her voice cracked and she closed her eyes. She felt Akihiko kiss the side of her head gently.

"It's not your fault," he whispered fiercely against her hair. "It's not your fault."

They sat there for a while, Akihiko holding her tightly. After she steadied her breathing, Minako whispered back.

"Thanks for the soup."


End file.
